Očarovaný pergamen
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky Enchanted Parchment od SS19. Albus Brumbál a Severuse Snape udržují osobní konverzaci pomocí svých kousků očarovaného pergamenu. Příběh začíná prvním školním dnem Harryho Pottera.
1. Chapter 1

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

**Popis**_: Albus Brumbál a Severuse Snape udržují osobní konverzaci pomocí svých kousků očarovaného pergamenu. Příběh začíná prvním školním dnem Harryho Pottera. Tyto záznamy sledují Severuse Snapea a Albuse Brumbála při jejich hádkách, rozmluvách, debatách o válce a nakonec až jeden ztratí toho druhého. Drží se Kánonu._

**Poznámka:** Normální písmo: Albus; **Tučné písmo: Severus**

**Kapitola 1: První den vyučování**

Severusi? Máš moc práce?

**Připravuji se na další hodinu lektvarů, řediteli. Čím mohu sloužit?**

Jen jsem přemýšlel, jestli jsi dokončil svá ochranná opatření pro Kámen mudrců. To je všechno. Toužím se dozvědět, co se zrodilo v té tvé vytříbené mysli.

**Ano, už jsem to dokončil. Je to logická zkouška.**

Ale samozřejmě. Co by to jiného u tebe mohlo být? Mohlo by to potrápit i mě?

**Neodvážil bych se to tak říct.**

Dobrá odpověď. Máš vše, co budeš pro tento školní rok potřebovat? Nezapomeň mi dát vědět, kdybys potřeboval nějaké ingredience. Jeden můj přítel na Příčné ulici mi slíbil slevu na ty vzácné přísady, o kterých stále mluvíš.

**Děkuji, řediteli.**

Domnívám se, že jsi již připravený na zítřejší hodinu prvního ročníku?

**Je toto uboze skrytý pokus o zjištění, jak se cítím, když musím učit toho ó-tak-slavného Harryho Pottera?**

Můj chlapče, ty nikdy neselžeš. Prohlédl jsi moje prohnané náznaky. Jen jsem si myslel, a bral jsem v úvahu ty tvoje pohledy mým směrem včera ve sborovně, že bych se zeptal na tvé pocity.

**To bylo kvůli tomu, že jste jmenoval profesora Quirrella učitelem Obrany proti černé magii. Je na něm tento rok něco zvláštního, více než obvykle. Kde pobýval v létě?**

Oh, všiml sis toho také? Jsem rád, že jsem nebyl sám. Domnívám se, že byl v Albánii.

**Albánie.**

Je to podstatné?

**Ne. A co se týče Harryho Pottera, jsem zvědav, zda budou moje předpoklady správné.**

A ty jsou?

**Že bude arogantní a na lektvarech neschopný.**

Zdědil i krev své matky, Severusi, a ona byla v lektvarech hodně šikovná.

**Pouze když jsem jí pomáhal. Uměla se řídit pokyny, ale lektvary vyžadují také duchaplnou kreativitu a ochotu překračovat hranice.**

Proto jsi na ně tak nadaný. Jsem si jistý, že Harry prokáže, že se mýlíš, můj milý chlapče. Slib mi, že mu dáš přinejmenším šanci?

**Budu překvapen, jestli předvede jakýkoliv talent.**

A ohromen?

**Ne nezbytně. Každý umí otevřít knihu.**

Vidím, že tě v této záležitosti nepřemluvím, tak mi dovol změnit téma. Co jsi dělal o prázdninách?

**Studoval jsem.**

Neviděl jsem tě.

**Doma.**

Vrátil ses do Tkalcovské ulice?

**Poté, co můj otec zemřel, je dům teď prázdný. Musel jsem se postarat o nějaké záležitosti.**

Zdědil jsi něco?

**Ten dům.**

Rozumím. Neřekl jsi mi, že tvůj otec zemřel.

**V červnu se vrhnul z mostu.**

Opravdu? To je… nešťastné.

**Vskutku. Lidé, kteří ho před tím incidentem viděli, říkali, že byl oslepený nepříčetnou opilostí. Tedy jako obvykle – nic se nezměnilo. Teď se setká s mou matkou, takže mi to nevadí.**

Ale pořád to byl tvůj otec, Severusi. Ponechal sis čas na truchlení?

**Nikdy jsem neměl v plánu truchlit. Proč bych se pro něj měl trápit?**

Protože to byl tvůj otec?

**Řediteli, vy, ze všech lidí, jste si vědom mých pocitů vůči mému otci. Ano, miloval moji matku. A ano, snažil se o nás postarat. Naneštěstí byl jeho vztah k alkoholu důležitější, než vztah s mou matkou a se mnou. Také vám urychleně připomenu, že jeho oblíbený výraz náklonnosti ke mně byl _šílenec_. Nevnímal jsem ho jako _otce_ skoro patnáct let. Takže jsem nebyl smutný, když zemřel. Nebyl jsem šťastný, protože smrt nepřeji nikomu, ale tohle nebyl život, byl to obrat, který jsem čekal.**

Rozumím. Dobře. Je mi líto tvojí ztráty, ale utěšuje mě vědomí, že už ti zmizel další kostlivec ze skříně, můj milý.

**Děkuji vám.**

Zmínil ses, že jsi studoval? Něco konkrétního?

Severusi? Řekl jsem něco, co se tě dotklo?

**Ne, jednoduše jsem urovnával nějaké knihy. Studoval jsem vylepšení určitého lektvaru.**

Hodláš mi prozradit jakého?

**Ne. Ne, dokud nedokončím svůj výzkum.**

Proč? Myslíš, že bych tě mohl připravit o nápad?

**Naprosto.**

Přijď určitě na večeři, Severusi. Očekávám, že tě tento rok uvidím u každého jídla.

**To říkáte na začátku každého roku.**

Ach, ale tentokrát nemáš žádnou výmluvu. Měl bych jít, aby sis mohl srovnat knihy, můj chlapče.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

**Popis**_: Albus Brumbál a Severuse Snape udržují osobní konverzaci pomocí svých kousků očarovaného pergamenu. Příběh začíná prvním školním dnem Harryho Pottera. Tyto záznamy sledují Severuse Snapea a Albuse Brumbála při jejich hádkách, rozmluvách, debatách o válce a nakonec až jeden ztratí toho druhého. Drží se Kánonu._

**Poznámka:** Normální písmo: Albus; **Tučné písmo: Severus**

**Kapitola 2: Harry Potter**

U večeře si do mě zabodával svůj pohled, Severusi. Domnívám se, že seš si vědom toho, že mě tvůj pohled nemůže ublížit?

**Ano.**

Och, jednoslovná odpověď? Ale ubližuješ mi, můj drahý. Co jsem udělal, že jsem se tě tentokrát tak dotkl, Severusi?

Vím, že tam pořád jsi. Dovol mi teď popřemýšlet o tom, jaký jsi měl den. U snídaně jsi byl v pořádku, vlastně ses skoro zasmál mým vtipům. Na obědě jsem tě neviděl, z čehož nejsem moc šťastný, a pak jsi měl… ach. Jaký byl mladý pan Potter, Severusi?

Severusi?

**Mohl jsem prostě jít na záchod.**

Ano, to jsi mohl, ale neudělal jsi to.

**A jak tohle víte?**

Protože proto. Vím, že právě v tuto chvíli sedíš u stolu ve svém kabinetu. Na stole nemáš žádné písemky, protože jsi již všechny práce ze včerejška oznámkoval. U tvé levé ruky leží poloprázdná sklenka ohnivé whisky a svou pravou rukou svíráš brk tak pevně, že hrozí, že ho zlomíš. Nelámej ho, Severusi, protože to byl poměrně drahý dárek. Zíráš na tento kousek pergamenu, jako by tě měl právě uřknout. Máš trochu pozvednuté obočí, protože si čteš tyto řádky, a víš, že vše, co říkám, je pravda.

**Vypadněte z mého kabinetu, Brumbále.**

Jsem ředitel. Mám oči všude, to víš. Nezamlouvej to, drahý Severusi. Jaký byl Harry?

**Žalostně nemotorný.**

Vskutku krutá slova.

**Domýšlivý.**

Nemyslím si.

**Rozmazlený.**

To jistě ne.

**Posedlý slávou.**

Působí na mě spíše všedně.

**Ptal jste se na _můj_ názor!**

To ano, ale tento názor se vytvořil na základě tvých předchozích předsudků, ne tím, co máš před očima. Přenes se přes svou nevraživost, Severusi. Je to důležité. Harry je kombinací Jamese a Lily. Co by sis myslel, kdybych předpokládal, že jsi přesně jako tvůj zesnulý otec?

Vidím, že jsem se dotknul citlivé struny.

Neignoruj mě, Severusi.

On je také Lilyiným dítětem. Byla tvojí dobrou kamarádkou.

**K tomu se nebudu vyjadřovat.**

Dobře. Nesmíš se cítit utlačovaný, já jsem tě nekritizoval.

**Ale ano, přesně to jste dělal.**

Kritizoval jsem tvé stanovisko, a jak se vytvořilo. Ne tebe. Například – četl jsem tvůj nový článek o fénixovi v Týdenníku lektvarů. Zbožňuji tvůj pseudonym. Bylo to velmi působivé. Proč čtenářům neodhalíš, že jsi to ty?

**Netoužím po dopisech od obdivovatelů.**

Ach. Nepřeješ si být dalším Zlatoslavem Lockhartem, můj drahý?

**Nemohu si představit ani nic horšího. Četl jste nějakou jeho knihu?**

Hodláš mi naznačit, že jsi jeho fanoušek?

**Trvám na tom, že jsou velmi obrazné.**

Co? Knihy?

**Ne. Náměty knih. Pochybuji, že vůbec někdy viděl vlkodlaka.**

Nemyslím si, že bys měl říkat taková obvinění. Potkali jste se spolu někdy? Jen si to objasňuji.

**Příště se ho pokusíte najmout jako učitele Obrany proti černé magii.**

Přešly jen tři dny nového školního roku a ty už předvídáš, že nás Quirinus opustí ještě před koncem roku? Trávíš v Sybilině společnosti příliš mnoho času.

**Žádný učitel nevydržel déle než jeden rok.**

A proto jsem tě na to místo také nenavrhl. Až mě začneš pořádně dráždit, tak se poddám tvé tužbě.

**Děkuji, to jsou velmi uklidňující slova.**

Ach, ale ty jsi tak vhodná osoba na učení Lektvarů!

**Raději bych ovšem naše studenty učil, jak se ubránit Temnému pánovi! Nedovolím, aby se minulost opakovala.**

Proč teď říkáš takové věci?

**Jaké věci?**

O Voldemortovi?

**Nemám žádný důvod.**

Severusi, nelži mi. Znám tě příliš dobře. Co jsi viděl?

**Nic.**

Mluvil jsi v přítomném čase. Proč jsi o Voldemortovi mluvil, jako by byl naživu?

**Nemluvil. To byly jen předpoklady.**

Severusi, nechtěl bys mi něco říct?

**Ne.**

Opravdu?

**Ne.**

Zcela jistě?

**Měl jsem sen. Toť vše.**

Jaký druh snu?

**Zapomněl jsem si vzít Bezesný spánek.**

Jaký druh snu?

**A pak jsem do noci připravoval lektvary. Asi to způsobila kombinace toho všeho.**

_Jaký druh snu, Severusi?_

**Viděl jsem ho.**

Voldemorta?

**Jestli musíte být tak neomalený a používat to jméno.**

Nikdo jiný tento pergamen nepřečte. Pokud by nebyl teď s tebou v místnosti, o čemž pochybuji, tak se to nikdy nedozví. Řekneš mi detaily?

**Je to nejasné.**

Severusi.

**Pořád o něm mívám sny. Není to nic mimořádného.**

Ach, ale je, protože tě to znepokojuje.

**Viděl jsem ho tady. V Bradavicích. Něco hledal. A nevím co.**

Jak fascinující.

**Ne, když se uskuteční vaše největší obavy.**

Cítíš ho tady?

**Ne.**

Myslíš si, že je stále naživu?

**To je něco, o čem jsme se dlouho dohadovali.**

Ptal jsem se tebe. Myslíš si, že je stále naživu, Severusi?

**Nevěřím, že je mrtvý.**

Měl bych to prošetřit. Určitě tě to znepokojilo.

**Ano.**

Teď tě opustím, abys mohl odpočívat.

**Řediteli?**

Ano, Severusi?

**Děkuji vám.**

Bylo mi potěšením, můj chlapče.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

**Popis**_: Albus Brumbál a Severuse Snape udržují osobní konverzaci pomocí svých kousků očarovaného pergamenu. Příběh začíná prvním školním dnem Harryho Pottera. Tyto záznamy sledují Severuse Snapea a Albuse Brumbála při jejich hádkách, rozmluvách, debatách o válce a nakonec až jeden ztratí toho druhého. Drží se Kánonu._

**Poznámka:** Normální písmo: Albus; **Tučné písmo: Severus**

**Kapitola 3: Lektvar**

Severusi!

**Řediteli!**

Znělo to vzrušeněji než obvykle. Copak rozjasnilo tvůj den?

**Průlom v mém výzkumu.**

Blahopřeji. Jedná se o ten výzkum, o kterém jsi se mnou odmítl mluvit?

**Přesně ten.**

Možná bys mi mohl aspoň naznačit?

**Ne.**

Jsi tak krutý, Severusi.

**Přál jste si probrat něco konkrétního?**

Potřebuje stařík nějaký důvod, aby ti napsal dopis?

**Měl jsem na mysli to použití vykřičníku v úvodu, kteréž jsem pak ze sarkastického důvodu okopíroval.**

Předtím jsem hovořil s Filiusem.

**Jak velmi vzrušující.**

Mluvil o jedné ze svých nových žákyň – určitě musí navštěvovat tvoje hodiny Lektvarů – Hermioně Grangerové?

**Huňaté vlasy, velké řezáky?**

To je ona!

**Ano, je. Zná odpovědi na otázky, které Potter nezodpoví.**

_Pan _Potter, Severusi. Filius mě zasvětil do toho, jak je to děvče inteligentní, a ona mi někoho připomněla.

**Opravdu.**

Znělo to, jako by tě to nezajímalo. Připomněla mi tebe.

**Prosím vás, poučte mě, jak vám mohlo tohle kučeravé nebelvírské děvče připomenout mě?**

Když jsi tu byl ještě krátce a byl jsi tak odhodlaný a nadšený, znal jsi odpověď na každou položenou otázku. Stále jsi měl ruku ve vzduchu, pokud si pamatuji správně.

**Vskutku.**

Co se změnilo?

**Inteligence není mezi puberťáky zrovna oblíbená, řediteli.**

Och, jak ostudné. To za mých časů, pokud jsi byl chytřejší než ostatní, byl jsi uctíván.

**Umím si představit, jak jste si to užíval, řediteli.**

To byl skoro kompliment, jestli jsi nadnesl, že jsem k nim patřil.

**Kompliment? Nemyslím si.**

A proč jsi nebyl na večeři?

**Protože jsem si přál dokončit svůj výzkum.**

Víš dobře, že mi Poppy utrhne hlavu, jestli za školní rok nenabereš alespoň trochu váhy. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že ji uvidím tak rozzuřenou jako na konci minulého roku po zkouškách. Zvonilo mi v uších, když mě konečně přestala zahrnovat výčitkami, že se o tebe více nestarám.

**To všechno, protože jsem nebyl na večeři?**

Protože může prakticky obejmout tvůj pas svými dlaněmi.

**Jak úžasná představa, děkuji.**

Severusi. Musíš jíst. Můžeš být neuvěřitelně mocný a inteligentní, ale stále jsi jen člověk.

**Vážně?**

Ano.

**Nesouhlasím.**

Vím, že si o tobě studenti myslí, že jsi upír, ale já se domnívám, že je to jednoduše tím, že vypadáš jako netopýr, když se tvůj plášť rozevlaje. Jednoho dne mě budeš muset naučit toto efektní kouzlo.

**Jsem upír?**

To se letos šušká.

**Upíři jsou vzrušující a fascinující bytosti.**

Neřekl jsem, že nejsou. Ale ty jsi mě odklonil od mého prvotního záměru. Musíš něco sníst.

**Nejsem hladový.**

No dobře.

**Co zamýšlíte?**

**Řediteli?**

Jestli mi budeš vzdorovat, pak tu záležitost vezmu do svých rukou.

**Co jste to udělal s mým kotlíkem? Tohle byla životně důležitá fáze!**

Budeš ho mít zpátky, až se najíš. Poslal jsem ti do pokojů domácího skřítka s večeří.

**Můj lektvar!**

Severusi, nejsem tak pošetilý, abych ti zničil tvůj lektvar. Zabezpečil jsem ho na místě, kde čas není podstatný.

**Skvělé. Dušené jehněčí.**

Budu předstírat, že jsem neslyšel za těmi slovy sarkasmus. Nepřeješ si, abych sešel dolů a nacpal ti to do krku, že? Protože to bych také zvládl.

**Vidličkou?**

Ne. Lžící. Přivážu tě k židli.

**Vy jste vážně Temný pán v přestrojení.**

Ne, to nejsem. Pochybuji, že by měl Tom tolik odvahy, aby tě donutil jíst.

**Vlastně, měl. Ale co mě přiměl sníst, zůstává jen výplodem mých nočních můr.**

Měl jsi nějaké další sny?

**Ne, ale musím zopakovat, že jsem si už nezapomněl vzít svůj lektvar.**

Ale řekneš mi o tom, kdyby se to stalo znovu.

**Ano,_ můj_ Pane.**

Jsem rád, že víš, kde leží tvá oddanost, můj služebníku. To byl mimochodem vtip. Můžeš se smát, bylo to vtipné. Jíš?

**Já vím. Proč se mně ptáte, vezmeme-li v úvahu, že jste vševědoucí?**

Vševědoucí. Vševidoucí. Jsem spokojený, Severusi. Dělám to jen proto, že mám o tebe starost.

**Vskutku.**

A vím, že máš dušené jehněčí rád.

**Ano.**

Dobře. Tak se najez a já ti pak vrátím tvůj kotlík!


	4. Chapter 4

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

**Popis**_: Albus Brumbál a Severuse Snape udržují osobní konverzaci pomocí svých kousků očarovaného pergamenu. Příběh začíná prvním školním dnem Harryho Pottera. Tyto záznamy sledují Severuse Snapea a Albuse Brumbála při jejich hádkách, rozmluvách, debatách o válce a nakonec až jeden ztratí toho druhého. Drží se Kánonu._

**Poznámka:** Normální písmo: Albus; **Tučné písmo: Severus**

**Kapitola 4: Zničený lektvar**

Severusi. Mrzí mě to.

Opravdu mě to mrzí. Vážně.

Už jsou to tři dny. Tvůj hněv musel za tu dobu už jistě vychladnout?

Neměl jsem v úmyslu pronést tu inkantaci špatně.

Mohl bys mi alespoň odepsat?

Prosím?

**Zničil jste to.**

Já vím. Omlouvám se.

**Čtyři týdny hodnotné práce. A stejně tak celé léto studií.**

Já vím.

**Půlka mého měsíčního platu jen za přísady.**

Vynahradím ti je!

**Mohl to být vrchol mojí kariéry.**

Můžeš to udělat znovu!

**Ne s přesně stejnými dávkami, jaké jsem předtím použil! Ne se stejnými proměnnými! Všechno je to jen otázka experimentování!**

Och.

**Tekutý bezoár. Snadno opakovatelný, když je poprvé vytvořen. Jen jedna kapka by byla schopná přivézt člověka na pokraji smrti zpět mezi živé.**

Je mi to líto.

**Říkal jsem vám, že to byla životně důležitá fáze.**

Myslel jsem si, že jsem to poslal někam, kde se toho nedotkne čas! Vážně jsem si to myslel! Nebylo to mým záměrem!

**V pořádku. Prostě to udělám znovu.**

Severusi.

**Možná, že by to stejně nefungovalo.**

Mohu ti pomoci? S něčím?

**Ne. Děkuji.**

Dobře. Tak už tě nechám.

ooOoo

**Řediteli?**

Ano, Severusi?

**Omluva přijata.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 5: Chytač Potter**

Takže, než na mě začneš křičet, chvilku mě poslouchej.

**Proč bych na vás měl křičet, řediteli?**

Ach, Severusi, mohu s jistotou říci, že se zlobíš.

**A proč bych se měl zlobit na vás, řediteli?**

Umíš být nádherně děsivý, když se zlobíš. Takže, pochop, Minerva si se mnou přišla odpoledne promluvit a…

**Och, chápu, Minerva vás požádala. Tím se vše vyjasňuje, že?**

Severusi, na konci dne to bylo moje rozhodnutí a myslím, že to tak bude lepší. Představuji si ten její pohled a úplně mě z toho mrazí.

**Nezlobím se. Abych byl úplně upřímný, jsem na toto jednání zvyklý, takže už jsem imunní.**

Severusi.

**Vy víte, že protěžujete nebelvíry před všemi ostatními kolejemi.**

_Neprotěžuji_ Nebelvír. Ona mi prostě jen přednesla velmi přesvědčivý argument.

**Pak mi jej předneste také. Je to předpis.**

Mohu se předpisy přizpůsobit, kdybych si to přál.

**Tohle je porušování pravidel.**

Jsem ředitel.

**Vskutku. Možná byste mohl překročit i další pravidla? Jako třeba projevit Zmijozelu trochu respektu? Nebo možná…**

Dovolit smrtijedovi učit v Bradavicích?

**To bylo kruté.**

Naznačil jsi, že protěžuji Nebelvír. To bylo také kruté.

**Jenže to vy děláte. Ale nehodlám se pokoušet měnit vaše přesvědčení.**

Proč ne?

**Protože je to beznadějné. Mám dnes večer práci, řediteli.**

Nebuď takový…

**Bylo mi řečeno, že mám na starost nějaké smrtijedské věci.**

Nemyslel jsem to tak.

**A to je ta podstata všeho, že? Stále ve mně vidíte jen smrtijeda.**

Víš sám, že tomu tak není.

**Dobrou noc, řediteli.**

Severusi. Nebudu se ti pokoušet přát dobou noc po takové hrozné poznámce. Mrzí mě, co jsem ti řekl. Vím dobře, že už nejsi žádný smrtijed. Prosím, nemysli si, že tě tak stále vidím. Mám o tobě velmi vysoké mínění.

**Vskutku.**

Už tě dávno neposuzuji podle toho, co je vyryto do tvé paže. Jsem velmi rád, že učíš tady v Bradavicích.

**Dobrou noc.**

Hezky se vyspi.

ooOoo

**Vy také.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 6: Koště**

**Nimbus 2000?**

Dobré ráno, Severusi. Jak se máš v tento krásný den?

**Nimbus 2000?**

Mám za to, že se opakuješ.

**Zatraceně, Brumbále!**

Severusi, není potřeba být tak hrubý! Domnívám se, že se odkazuješ na mou volbu koštěte pro mladého Harryho?

**Nimbus 2000. A to se snažíte prohlašovat, že neprotěžujete své studenty?**

Severusi, jestli´s toužil být chytačem s Nimbusem 2000, měl jsi mě jen požádat.

**Nesnáším košťata, to víte.**

Pak nevím, v čem je problém. Harry potřeboval koště a v obchodě byl k dostání pouze Nimbus 2000.

**Jako bych tomu věřil. Vy prostě víte, že mám daleko lepší famfrpálový tým, než vaše kolej.**

Ne moje kolej. Minervina kolej.

**Samozřejmě. Quirrell něco plánuje, jsem si tím jistý.**

Čeho se to týká?

**Myslím si, že se pokouší ukrást kámen.**

Proč?

**Protože se plíží kolem, vypadá nanejvýš podezřele, na hlavě má ten svůj fádní turban a nedívá se mi do očí.**

Ne, ne, nesprávně sis vyložil mou otázku. Proč by měl chtít ten kámen?

**Neuvěřil byste mi, kdybych vám to řekl.**

Severusi, to si o mě myslíš tak málo. Věřím všemu, co mi sdělíš. Můžeš se mi svěřit, to přeci víš.

**Myslím si, že je ve spojení s Temným pánem.**

**Vaše dlouhá pauza mi naznačuje, že jsem měl pravdu. Nevěříte mi.**

Ne. Jen jsem byl překvapený. Ohromený, abych byl přesnější. To je docela vážné obvinění, máš nějaké důkazy?

**Ještě ne.**

Pak doufám, že je objevíš.

**Předpokládám, že ho budete mít pod dohledem, Albusi.**

Ach, užití mého křestního jména. To je pak velmi vážné. Ty jsi vážný. Opravdu věříš, že je Quirinus spolčený s Voldemortem.

**Nepatřím k těm, kteří dělají lehkovážné závěry.**

Vím to, můj chlapče. Vím, že to musíš myslet vážně. Mohu ho samozřejmě držet pod dohledem. Doufám, že se těšíš na Halloween, vezmeme-li v úvahu, že je to tvůj oblíbený svátek v roce?

**Och, ano, dává mi to ještě více důvodu chovat se jako netopýr či upír a obecně být ke všem, kteří mi zkříží cestu, ještě nepříjemnější.**

Myslíš, že bys jednou mohl být dobře naladěný a kultivovaný, Severusi, mé drahé dítě?

**Umím být kultivovaný a dobře naladěný.**

Och, a velmi ti děkuji za to milé překvapení, které jsi mi dnes ráno přidal do mého snídaňového dýňového džusu. Velmi smrtijedské.

**Bylo mi opravdovým potěšením.**

Trvalo mi skoro čtyři hodiny, než jsem přišel na to, proč na mě všichni kolemjdoucí zírají.

**Proč, řediteli, přemýšlím, že vypadáte s těmi světle růžovými vlasy vážně báječně. Hodí se to k vašemu úděsnému módnímu stylu.**

Ponižoval jsem se, prosil jsem za odpuštění a doplnil jsem ti tvůj sklad zásob, Severusi, prosím, mohl bys už přestat?

**Možná.**

Děkuji ti.

**Nebo byste, možná, mohl být pozornější ohledně toho, co si dáváte k obědu. Musím jít učit, řediteli.**

Počkej! Co to bylo ohledně toho oběda?

Severusi!

Severusi?


	7. Chapter 7

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 7: Jako dítě**

**Proč trváte na tom, že se mnou budete jednat jako s dítětem?**

Odkud, pokud se mohu ptát, tohle vzešlo?

**Ztrapňujete mě právě teď, jak se mnou mluvíte na veřejnosti. S blahosklonnou shovívavostí.**

To nikdy nebylo mým záměrem, Severusi. Myslel jsem si, že oceníš můj smysl pro humor.

**Neustále mě obskakujete, vměšujete se, kam byste neměl a co vám nenáleží, nutíte mě do jídla… Chápu, že jste mě vykoupil, že vlastníte můj život, ale prosím, určitě bych si zasloužil trochu důstojnosti?**

Tohle si myslíš? Že tě vlastním?

**Ale vy mě přeci vlastníte. Zaplatil jste ministrovi, aby mě neposlal do Azkabanu. Rozumím tomu. Sloužím vám.**

Ty si o sobě myslíš, že jsi služebník?

**Dělám to dobrovolně! Ale nechápu, proč se mě snažíte podkopávat a chováte se ke mně _jako k dítěti_!**

Severusi. Chci, abys mi teď velmi pečlivě naslouchal. Ty nejsi žádný sluha. Nevlastním tvůj život. Nekoupil jsem si tě jako nějaké zvíře či mazlíčka. Zaplatil jsem ministrovi za tvou svobodu a udělal bych to stokrát znovu, ale nekoupil jsem si tě. Ranilo mě, že si o mně myslíš něco tak ohavného.

**Ale já…**

A co se týče mého vměšování, napadlo tě někdy, můj drahý chlapče, že mám o tebe prostě starost? Možná je to jediný způsob, který znám, jak to projevit. Mám o tebe obavu, protože nejíš, nespíš, s nikým se nestýkáš a vypadáš jako duch. A jestli jsem si tě dobíral, bylo to proto, že jsem si myslel, že naše přátelství prostě postoupilo do další fáze, víš sám, že jsem neřekl nic, co by ti ublížilo. Nebo tě podkopalo. Nebo abych s tebou jednal s blahosklonnou shovívavostí. To nikdy nebylo mým úmyslem.

**Myslel jsem si, že…**

Jsi pro mě strašně důležitý, Severusi. Chovám se k tobě jako k dítěti, protože svým způsobem pro mě dítě jsi. _Moje_. Tak tě vidím. A to se nikdy nezmění.

**Nevím, co na to říct…**

Pak nic neříkej. Nemusíš říkat nic, Severusi. Stačí, když pochopíš má slova a věnuješ jim náležitou pozornost.

**Jak může kdokoliv takto smýšlet?**

Smýšlet jak?

**Jak můžete vidět, co vidíte. Ve mně?**

Vidět co?

**Něco hodné… toho, abyste se o mně… staral?**

Dovol mi se tě zeptat – proč bych se o tebe _neměl_ starat?

**Kvůli tomu, kým jsem!**

A kým jsi?

**Já…**

Ano?

**Jsem netvor.**

Ne.

**Smrtijed.**

Ne.

**Ubližuji lidem! Zabil jsem!**

Ne.

**Nemůžete popřít mou minulost.**

A tak to přesně je. Tvoje _minulost_.

**Co?**

Mluvíš o sobě jako o netvorovi, smrtijedovi, trýzniteli a vrahovi v přítomnosti! Ale tohle je tvá minulost!

**To je to samé.**

Ne. Ne! To je minulý život! Teď jsi jiný! Jsi… Už nejsi takový.

**Je to součást toho, kdo jsem.**

Jak tě jinak mohu přesvědčit?

Severusi. Musím ti to ozřejmit víc? Na to čekáš?

**Ne.**

Pak ti to mohu sdělit i takto – mám tě rád, Severusi. Tak. Tohle jsi chtěl slyšet?

**Nehrajte si s mými city.**

Nehraji. Ale svěřím ti něco velmi důležitého. Nikdy bych nemohl mít rád služebníka Lorda Voldemorta.

**Což je přesně můj případ…**

Ale mám. Mám na mysli, že tě mám rád. Takže, jak bys mohl být stále smrtijedem?

**Ne…**

Popřemýšlej o tom, a pak za mnou přijď. Prosím. Popřemýšlej.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

s/7100673/1/Enchanted_Parchment

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 8: Halloween**

Severusi! Neřekl jsi mi, že přijdeš na Halloweenskou večeři v přestrojení! Och, počkej… ty jsi nepřišel.

**Velmi zábavné, řediteli.**

Jen jsem tak laškoval, můj chlapče! Myslíš si, že si někdo jiný všiml našich pergamenů?

**Jste ó tak nenápadný se svým škrábáním, řediteli. Dumám nad tím, jestli si toho ten mrzimorský chlapec vzadu u dveří ještě nevšiml.**

Tvůj smysl pro humor nezná hranic.

**Vskutku.**

Jsme jediní u stolu, nejsme?

**Kde je Quirrell?**

Dobrá otázka.

**Mám takový divný pocit… Něco není v pořádku…**

Jak to myslíš?

**Možná jsem právě…**

Severusi?

ooOoo

Dobrá práce, Severusi. Zrovna ti na noze chybí kus tkáně. Důmyslné.

**Myslel jsem si, že se pokouší ukrást ten kámen.**

Ano, ale vážně, můj chlapče, musel jsi kvůli tomu pokoušet Chloupka?

**Ten trojhlavý pes měl na mě spadeno.**

Mohl jsi zemřít!

**Vážně?**

Tohle jsme probírali! Záleží mi na tobě! Jak jsi mohl být tak lehkovážný? Mohl jsi _zemřít_!

**Já vím. Ale nestalo se tak, že?**

Nechme toho. Byl jsi za Poppy?

**Och a muset jí vysvětlovat, proč mám na noze obrovské kousnutí? Ne, děkuji pěkně.**

Musí to někdo vidět.

**Ovázal jsem si to. Jsem dostatečně schopný si s takovým zraněním poradit sám, řediteli.**

Pak bych za tebou měl zajít a podívat se na to osobně.

**To není třeba! Zaměřte se na to, co se stalo – trol zaútočil na tři studenty a Quirrell se pokusil ukrást kámen. Kdybych tam nebyl, mohlo se mu to podařit! Shoda okolností? Nemyslím si.**

Přikláním se k tvému názoru, Severusi. Takže, kam nás to zavádí?

**Že máme problém. Jmenovitě – myslím si, že se pokouší zajistit Kámen mudrců pro Temného pána. Což znamená, že je Temný pán v pohybu.**

Co tě přivádí k tomu, že je to pro Voldemorta, Severusi? Nemáš žádné důkazy.

**Nevidím žádné jiné logické vysvětlení. Proč by jej jinak chtěl?**

Věříš, že návrat Voldemorta je logičtější než obyčejná lidská chamtivost?

**Věřím. Quirrell může být slabý a bláhový a lehce ovlivnitelný, ale není chamtivý.**

Vypadáš si být jistý sám sebou.

**Jsem.**

Pak bych tě chtěl požádat, abys to mým jménem více prošetřil.

**Cože? Abyste si neušpinil ruce?**

Ne, protože jsi na tyhle věci lepší než já.

**To musí být moje zmijozelské rysy. Logika, nadhled…**

Dal bych přednost faktu, že umíš být nepříjemný i za normálních okolností a nepřitáhneš nevyžádanou pozornost.

**Tak to tedy je?**

Všiml jsem si, že ses nezmínil o tom, co jsem ti řekl před dvěma dny.

**A to bylo co?**

Ohledně přátelství.

**Už si vzpomínám.**

A co o tom soudíš?

**Chtěl bych říct jedno, abyste pochopil.**

Och. Vážně? Co?

**Proč si myslíte, že tu stále zůstávám?**

Jak to myslíš?

**Tady. S vámi? Proč si myslíte, že jsem ještě neodstoupil, nebo alespoň neodešel někam jinam? Proč si myslíte, že vám dovolím, abyste si mě dobíral a dělal kolem mě povyk a ničil moje lektvary?**

To pro mě znamená tolik, Severusi, drahý.

**Dobře. To jsem měl v úmyslu. Teď mi dovolte trochu odpočívat, řediteli.**

A seš si jistý, že nechceš, abych přišel a zkontroloval tvou nohu? Mohl bych tě ošetřit? Pomohli bychom ti do postele a pustili uklidňující hudbu a…

**Mám své hranice.**

Já vím. Dobrou noc, drahý Severusi.

**Dobrou noc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 9: Jednostranně**

Severusi?

Už jsem tě neviděl skoro tři dny. Nebyl jsi u večeře a vypadá to, jako by ses mi vyhýbal.

A ne jen mě. Všem.

Proč mi nedovolíš, abych sešel do tvých pokojů? Co jsem mohl říct či udělat, že se mi vyhýbáš takový způsobem?

Severusi. Nemůžeš se schovávat věčně. Co budeš dělat v pondělí, až budeš muset učit?

Co se stalo? Můžeš mi to říct. Víš to.

Prosím?

Severusi, tohle mi nedělej. Myslel jsem si, že jsme se přes to už přenesli. Myslel jsem, že jsme to uzavřeli.

Řekl jsem něco? Pokud ano, mrzí mě to. Prosím, neschovávej se přede mnou, ne takhle.

ooOoo

**Řediteli. Jsem prostě zaneprázdněný. V pondělí se jako obvykle budu věnovat svým učitelským povinnostem. Severus.**

ooOoo

Zaneprázdněný? Zaneprázdněný čím? Stalo se něco strašného, o čem jsi mi neřekl? Protože tohle se mi nelíbí, o tomhle naše přátelství není, Severusi. Tohle nejsi ty. Tohle není normální.

Severusi?

Severusi, respektuji tvá přání, pokud si opravdu přeješ být sám, ačkoliv vím, že je něco špatně. Až budeš připravený, můžeš za mnou přijít. Moje dveře jsou ti kdykoliv otevřené.

Ale mám o tebe strach.

Mimo jiné. Uznávám to.

Chybíš mi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** SS19**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

s/7100673/1/Enchanted_Parchment

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 10: Pokusy**

**Řediteli. Nejsem si jistý, co je se mnou v nepořádku. Nerozumím tomu…**

ooOoo

**Neumím se vám otevřít, proč bych měl. Stále se ke mně chováte jako k dítěti a já chci, abyste se choval jako… Ne tak, jak projevujete svou náklonnost k lidem, které máte rád. To není přijatelné.**

ooOoo

**Ne. Tak jsem to nemyslel. Vlastně… se mi líbí ten způsob, jak se o mě staráte a neustále si děláte starosti. Cítím se dobře. Nikdy předtím jsem nic takového nezažil. Jste mi přítelem. Mělo by mě to těšit, jenže jsem strávil tolik času sebetrýzněním. A pak dohadováním. Uvažováním o tom, jestli mě jen nevyužíváte…**

ooOoo

**Jsem citově nezávislý! Musím být! City jsou jen pro slabochy, blázny a možná pro pošetilce. Proč bych měl s vámi sdílet svoje pocity, s kýmkoliv? Proč byste měl mít právo vstupovat mi do života a pohrávat si se mnou, když vím, že pak prostě odejdete, jako to udělal vždycky každý… **

ooOoo

**Nechci se stát pouhou vzpomínkou. Nechci, aby se na mě zapomnělo…**

ooOoo

**Proč jste musel říkat, že mě máte rád? Neuvědomil jste si, že takové věci všechno změní? Všechno se mění! A já nechci, aby se to změnilo…**

ooOoo

**Přál bych si, abych si s vámi mohl patřičně promluvit. Kéž bych vám tohle všechno mohl říct. Tak rád bych vás požádal a ujistil, že se nic nezměnilo. Pak bych vás poprosil, abyste ta slova vůbec nevyslovil, nezmínil je. Ale neudělám to. Nejsem na nikom citově závislý…**

ooOoo

**Vážně vám chybím? Protože jsou okamžiky, temné okamžiky, kdy mi také chybíte. Ale nemohu soutěžit s potřebami druhých. Chápu, že jste zaneprázdněný. A že si pro mě uděláte čas, více času než byste měl, ale nechci vás zatěžovat. Nejsem toho hoden…**

ooOoo

**Rozdáváte ty nejlepší rady. Víte to? Vždy jste je rozdával. Přesvědčil jsem se, že se vážně staráte…**

ooOoo

**Je to pro mě těžké to napsat. Také vás mám rád.**

ooOoo

**Řediteli.**

Severusi?

Nezavěšuj, chlapče, už celé dny jsem od tebe nic nedostal. Chtěl jsi mi něco říct?

Severusi?

**Ano. Chtěl. Chtěl jsem vám něco říct.**

Jsem jedno ucho. Jako vždy.

Jsi tam stále?

**Váš lektvar je hotov. Dám vám ho večer na stůl.**

To je od tebe laskavé, můj chlapče. Děkuji ti.

**Prosím, nemluvte o tom.**

O čem, Severusi?

**O všem?**

Dobře. To je všechno, co jsi mi chtěl sdělit?

**Ano.**

No dobře. Uvidíme se u večeře?

**S největší pravděpodobností.**

To je dobře. Těším se.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 11: Šepot**

Pššt! Severusi!

**Cože, řediteli? Pokouším se číst knihu.**

Ne, ne, pochop, musíš šeptat.

**Proč musím _šeptat_, mohu-li se zeptat?**

Protože sedíme na opačných stranách sborovny a já nechci, aby náš rozhovor někdo poslouchal!

**Řediteli, píšeme si přes pergamen…**

Možná bychom měli používat neviditelný inkoust? Nebo nějakou šifru?

**To už jste zase četl nějakou mudlovskou prózu?**

Možná to byl Severus, kdo ve sborovně použil smrtící kletbu…?

**A za chvilku to také jistojistě budu!**

Šeptem, můj chlapče!_ Šeptem!_

**Ne.**

Udělej ústupek!

**Dobře. Šeptám. Chtěl jste něco důležitého?**

Náš rozhovor nepotřebuje důvod, můj drahý chlapče. To proto jsme přátelé!

**Protože to nemá žádný smysl?**

Ne. Protože si prostě jen tak povídáme.

**Nebo šeptáme?**

Přesně tak! Teď jsi na to kápnul!

**Rozveseluji vás.**

Jen ty mě dokážeš rozveselit! Takže. Co to čteš?

**Knihu.**

_Merlínku na mlýnku, vážně? Ty čteš… knihu?_ Co dál?

**Ha ha.**

To znělo sarkasticky. Prosím. Vážně mě zajímá, co čteš za žánr.

**Je to duchovní kniha.**

Duchovní? Jsi si tím opravdu jistý?

**No, titul to naznačoval, jenže… možná jsem o tom ani moc nepřemýšlel, když jsem ji zvedl a pročetl prvních… tři sta stran. Ještě stále jsem nepochopil, jestli to ve skutečnosti není publikace o temných kletbách a upírech.**

Och, neopakuj se. To nebyla kritika, prostě mě to zaujalo!

**Vskutku.**

Takže, dočetl ses něco zajímavého?

**Ani ne.**

Něco, o čem bychom mohli mluvit?

**Ne. Dokud to nebudu…**

Severusi?

**Quirrell.**

Ano, chápu, můj chlapče. Musíš na něj takhle vražedně zírat?

**Myslíte si snad, že je to náhoda, že je mi špatně, kdykoliv ho vidím?**

No, nosí vážně docela výstřední módní doplněk – ten turban. Ale že to říkám já, kdo, mimochodem, nikdy neokusil takovýto… zajímavý… kousek oblečení, bez ohledu na to, jak dobře vypadám v klobouku. Počkat. Mluvil jsi vážně, že ano?

**Hmmm.**

Když jsi řekl, že je ti _špatně_, jak jsi to myslel?

**Povětšinou bolesti hlavy. Pocity na zvracení.**

Měl jsi podobné symptomy už dřív?

**Ano.**

Kdy?

**V minulosti…**

Nenuť mě, abych tě na kolenou prosil, Severusi. Kdy?

**Občas, když byl v mé úplné blízkosti…, tak to na mě mělo takový účinek. Předpokládám, že to souvisí s mou paží.**

Voldemortovy blízkosti?

**Neříkejte…**

Promiň, zapomněl jsem. Ne všichni z nás mají obavy z devíti písmenek napsaných na papíře. Žertoval jsem. Ale tohle je jistě psychologické? Nemůže být _tady_. Neděláš si zbytečné starosti?

**Možná. Jsou to silné argumenty.**

Co?

**Moje symptomy.**

Chápu. Už ses pokusil s Qiurrellem promluvit?

**Ne. V případě, že je doopravdy spolčen s Temným pánem. Nejsem si jistý, jestli by měl pochopení, kdybych nadnesl, že jsem Brumbálova pravá ruka.**

Předpokládám, že ne.

**Teď už chápu, proč musíme šeptat a proč jste byl tak podezřívavý.**

Přesně tak! Šeptání! Neviditelný inkoust! Měl bych to okamžitě zrealizovat!

**Mohu si snad dočíst svou knihu?**

Ano, uděluji ti povolení. Užij si to, Severusi, drahý.

**To jistě.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 12: Pokusil se zabít Pottera!**

**Pokusil se zabít Pottera!**

Prosím?

**Pokusil se zabít Pottera! Na koštěti! Dnes při zápase! Zaklel jeho koště!**

Zpomal, Severusi, nejsem si zcela jistý, co tím naznačuješ, můj chlapče.

**Poslouchejte! Quirrell zaklel Pottera na koštěti.**

Slyšel jsem, že měl mladý Potter jisté problémy během zápasu.

**To jen díky mě je stále naživu!**

Och? A to proč?

**Protože jsem zaříkáním rušil tu kletbu! Dokud mě někdo nepodpálil…**

Nepodpálil?

**A vrazil jsem do Quirrella. Kletba se zlomila a on věděl, že jsem Pottera chránil.**

Takže, to vypadá, že nejsou žádné pochyby.

**V naší vlastní škole. Albusi, musíte se ho zbavit.**

Ne. Ještě ne.

**Proč ne? Pokusil se toho chlapce zabít!**

A opět opakuji, že neuspěl.

**Pokusí se o to znovu.**

Budeme lépe připraveni.

**Hodlám příští famrpálový zápas soudcovat!**

Co jsi to právě řekl?

**Nic.**

Dobrovolně ses přihlásil, abys soudcoval příští famfrpálové utkání. Severusi, zázraky se stávají.

**Myslel jsem tím…**

Ne, ne, ne, vím, co jsi tím myslel. Zajistím, abys dostal nějaké překrásné nové koště. Budeš si také přát Nimbus 2000, můj chlapče?

**Co jsme si říkali o blahosklonné shovívavosti?**

Že se takových věcí zdržím?

**Avšak. Věřím, že by od vás bylo jen prozíravé být přítomen příští hře. Nepokusí se Potterovi ublížit pod vaším dohledem.**

Samozřejmě. Prosím a nepokoušej se spadnout z koštěte… Pamatuji se na ty časy, kdy ses stal profesorem, a Rolanda tě vyzvala… A ty…

**Ano, děkuji pěkně, řediteli.**

Tvoje tvář, když ses pak probudil v nemocničním křídle a zjistil jsi, co se seběhlo…

**Řediteli.**

Promiň. Jsem na tebe hrdý, můj chlapče.

**Proč?**

Odložil jsi své předsudky stranou pro větší dobro.

**Pořád ho nesnáším. Jen si nepřeji jeho smrt.**

No, to je začátek…

**Vyloučení, možná…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 13: Zrcadlo přání**

Ty vypadáš!

**No, zdravím, řediteli. Jak se máte v toto krásné pondělní ráno?**

Říkal jsem ti, aby ses k té věci nepřibližoval!

**Ptáčci zpívají…**

Varoval jsem tě, že je to nebezpečné!

**Obloha je jako svěží zimní modř…**

Tvrdil jsem, že to může člověka přivézt k šílenství!

**Stromy už shodily své listy a připravují se na urputnou zimu…**

Severusi Tobiasi Snape!

**Volal jste?**

Říkal jsem ti, aby ses nedíval do zrcadla z Erisedu!

**Ach, ano, zrcadlo z Erisedu. Či přání, přejete-li si? Jak okouzlující předmět.**

Jsi docela v pořádku?

**Jen předstírám, že jsem vy.**

A úspěšně, jak vidím. No, tak už s tím přestaň. Co je to?

**Co je co?**

Severusi. Jaké je tvé nejniternější přání?

**Och. To byste rád věděl, že?**

Ale samozřejmě. Řeknu ti své, pokud ty mi sdělíš to tvé.

**Něco na té vámi vyslovené frázi mě znepokojuje. A mimoto já už to vaše znám.**

Tak?

**Ano.**

Jak bys mohl jakkoliv vědět, co já, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál, nepochybně velkolepý a zcela báječný… vidím v zrcadle z Erisedu?

**Ach. To vám nemohu prozradit.**

Jak?

**Jsem špion. Proč bych měl ukazovat své metody?**

Zamlouváš to! Co vidíš?

Severusi?

**Ponožky?**

Donutil jsi mě vyplivnout citrónový čaj! Zcela určitě nevidíš ponožky!

**Ach, Albusi, jak málo mě znáte.**

Možná nemám prostudovanou každou stránku tvé osobnosti, Severusi, ale vím jistě, že nevidíš ponožky.

**Dobře.**

Takže, co vidíš?

**Pokud vám to řeknu, musíte mi slíbit, že to nepovíte živé duši, Brumbále.**

Slibuji.

**Na svůj život?**

Ano, na můj život.

**Přísaháte?**

Ano!

**Učiníte neporušitelný slib?**

Jen mi to řekni, začínám mít obavy.

**No dobře. Vidím Pána zla.**

Och, ale samozřejmě. Vidíš ho poraženého, když světlo zvítězí.

**Ne.**

Pak co vidíš?

**Temného pána. Jako vítěze. Převezme vládu nad kouzelnickým světem, určí mudlům a mudlorozeným jejich právoplatná místa, zabije toho příšerného Potterovic spratka a celkově je neuvěřitelně mocný.**

Severusi…

**A pak jsem tu já… Jeho zástupce… Jeho levá ruka…**

Přestaň. To vůbec není zábavné.

**Proč ne? Není mi dovoleno vás trochu postrašit?**

Ne. To zcela jistě ne.

**Měl jsem za to, že o tom je celé přátelství?**

Severusi, kdyby tahle slova četl ministr, poslali by tě do Azkabanu.

**Ne, neposlali.**

Severusi!

**Vím, že by neposlali, protože mám obzvláště dobrého ochránce, kterému věřím, že mě udrží v bezpečí.**

Severusi, Voldemort nebude schopen… Och. Děkuji ti.

**Bylo mi potěšením.**

Takže, už jsou skoro Vánoce.

**Ale ne.**

Což znamená!

**Ne.**

Musím začít uvažovat nad tvým vánočním dárkem!

**Jsem vážně spokojený, řediteli. Po tom minulém roce jsem si myslel, že vy…**

Kdepak, nesmysl, můj drahý chlapče. Pokusím se sehnat něco obdobně dokonalého.

**Jsem napjatý.**

Vynikající!

**A rovněž. Jen pro vaši informaci. Nikdy jsem se do zrcadla z Erisedu nepodíval.**

Ale viděl jsem tě z té místnosti vycházet a vypadal jsi ještě více zaujatý než obvykle…

**Ano. Postavil jsem se k zrcadlu, ale nikdy jsem nesejmul přikrývku. Někdy, což je ve skutečnosti zcela neuvěřitelné, opravdu naslouchám vašim proslovům ve sborovně.**

Och, myslel jsem si, že jsi zaměřil celou svou pozornost na to, abys na mě zlobně zíral… nebo na Quirrella… nebo na židli před sebou… nebo na koberec… nebo na krb… nebo na strop… nebo… zíráš na mě teď.

**Vskutku.**

Ach, zvoní. Vypadá to, že jsi zachráněn.

**A možná jste to vy, řediteli.**

Užij si hodinu, můj milý. A teď…, kde mám své pletací jehly?


	14. Chapter 14

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 14: Důležitá otázka**

Severusi! Rychle! Potřebuji tvou pomoc! Je to strašně důležité!

**Jak jste donutil ten pergamen, aby hlasitě kvílel, dokud nevstanu?**

To je záležitost velmi dobrého načasování a úžasného kouzla. A teď, Severusi, ano, potřebuji tvou pomoc.

**Doufám, že je to nutné, řediteli, je půl dvanácté v noci. Například – útočí na hrad smrtijedi?**

No… Ne.

**Vrací se Temný pán?**

Eventuálně, ale tohle není důvod, proč…

**Spadl snad Potter z koštěte?**

Ne…

**Pokusil se Pottera pokousat trojhlavý pes?**

Severusi!

**Jeden může pouze doufat…**

Ne, není to ani jedna z těchto věcí, ale odpověď je právě tak důležitá…

**Dobře. Co je to?**

No, dobře. Zní to jednoduše, ale jen na první pohled. Proužky nebo puntíky?

**Cože?**

Proužky… nebo… puntíky?

**Vzbudil jste mě v půl dvanácté v noci z hlubokého spánku, který jsem si přivodil dlouhotrvajícím vařením lektvarů, přepracováním a pokoušením se chránit studenty před Quirrellem. Ze spánku, na který jsem se těšil, ne nikoliv, kterým jsem byl prakticky posedlý a pracoval jsem neuvěřitelně tvrdě, abych se ujistil, že budu moci odpočívat, ABYSTE SE MĚ ZEPTAL NA PLETACÍ VZORY?**

Ne, na jen tak _nějaké _pletací vzory! Ale vzory na tvůj vánoční dárek!

ooOoo

Severusi, uvědomuješ si, že pokud se pokusíš ten pergamen zničit tím, že jej v záchvatu vzteku hodíš do ohně, jen se zdvojí? Ano?


	15. Chapter 15

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 15: Albusovy zlozvyky**

**Slyšel jsem něco zajímavého, řediteli.**

Jejda. Omlouvám se, můj chlapče, neuvědomil jsem si, že jsem byl viděn…

**Prosím?**

Och… Počkej… Ty´s neměl na mysli můj… er… Nevadí!

**O čem to mluvíte, řediteli?**

O ničem! Vůbec o ničem! Co jsi slyšel?

**Zlaté trio se vyptávalo na jistého Nikolase Flamela.**

Vážně? Jak fascinující!

**Vskutku. A také, řediteli?**

Ano, Severusi, můj absolutně nejoblíbenější zmijozeli?

**Vím, že si zpíváte ve vaně.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 16: Jeho ochránce**

Severusi…

**Hodláte mi zpívat?**

…Ještě není Štědrý den, můj chlapče! Víš, že zpívám jen na Štědrý den.

**V tom případě můžeme pokračovat v rozhovoru.**

Báječné! Je od tebe tak milé, že umíš být tak laskavý!

**Chtěl jste něco konkrétního?**

Chtěl jsem ti něco povědět.

**A to je?**

Chtěl jsem tě uklidnit.

**Ohledně čeho?**

Vím, že si děláš starosti. Ohledně Voldemorta. A chci ti říct, že se tě tu ani nedotkne.

**Nedělal jsem si…**

Ale ano, dělal. A já vím proč. Rozumím tomu. Ale teď jsi tu se mnou. Složil jsi tehdy slavnostní slib. Slíbil jsi mi, že uděláš všechno, co ti řeknu. Nezapomněl jsem na to. Avšak také já jsem ti něco slíbil. Ujistil jsem tě, že budeš v bezpečí. Že tě budu chránit. Jen jsi to ode mě ještě neslyšel.

**Řediteli, nedělal jsem si starosti.**

Jen bych chtěl, abys to věděl. Jen pro případ, že bys trpěl nočními můrami nebo tak něco. Neublíží ti. Nedovolím to.

**Neměl jsem noční můry.**

Dobře. Mimochodem máš hodinu a já musím jít nakupovat do Prasinek. Och, to je to utrpení ředitele. Máš nějaký nápad, co by mohla chtít Minerva k Vánocům?

**Obojek?**

Odkdy máš takový smysl pro humor?

**Řediteli.**

Ano?

**Měl jste na mysli… Vy… To, co jste řekl…**

Ano, mínil jsem to tak. Samozřejmě, že ano. Budu tvůj ochránce, Severusi, pokud mi to dovolíš.

**Děkuji vám.**

Myslím, že občas někoho takového potřebuješ. Och můj ty Bože, to mě přivedlo na nápad pro tvůj vánoční dárek. Musím jít.

**Vážně nepotřebuji žádný dárek…**

Ale jistěže ano! Každý musí dostat dárek! Jdi učit. Nebudu pletichařit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 17: A já Vás, řediteli**

Severusi, můj drahý Severusi. Chlapče, který nás všechny překvapil, když ses vrátil z temnoty s odhodláním udělat, co bylo třeba. Nikdy jsem nebyl tak šťasten, jako tehdy, když se naše cesty střetly. A jsem za to vděčný. Jsem vděčný prozřetelnosti, že jsi mi dal druhou šanci.

**A já Vás, řediteli.**

Víš, že jsou dny, kdy se na tebe dívám a myslím si, že nemůžeš být tím stejným člověkem, kterého jsem před těmi všemi lety potkal, zamračený a s ještě temnějšími rysy. Hodně jsem se od té doby o tobě naučil, a teď když už vidím tvůj úsměv, mám pocit, že možná jsi tou stejnou osobou. Ale jsi silnější, lepší, stálice pro všechny na světě. Starám se o tebe, tak moc.

**A já Vás, řediteli.**

Někdy mi jdeš na nervy. Někdy vidím, jak hloupě se chováš a přemýšlím proč? Proč ti dovolím, i když jsi tak tvrdohlavý, abych se dál strachoval o to, co děláš? Mohl bych to prostě nechat být. Tvůj smysl pro humor je tak strašně sarkastický. Někdy ho ani nechci slyšet. Někdy bych tě mohl i nenávidět.

…**A já Vás, řediteli.**

Ale víš co? Co je to nejdůležitější?

**Co?**

Mám tě rád, Severusi Snape, pro všechno, čím jsi, pro všechno, čím jsi pro mě a pro všechno, čím budeš v budoucnu.

…**A já Vás, řediteli.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

s/7100673/1/Enchanted_Parchment

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 18: Malé problémy**

Vyzdobit chodby větvičkami cesmíny – fa la la la la, la la la la!

**Musíte to dělat každý rok, řediteli?**

Naprosto, můj drahý Severusi! Rád ti dopřeji trochu té vánoční nálady! Mimoto, líbí se ti, jak jsem ti zařídil ložnici?

**Jsem ve sborovně. Co jste udělal s mými pokoji?**

Rozhodně musíš okusit Minervino cukroví (sestra jí nějaké poslala) je prostě delikátní.

**Nezamlouvejte to, Brumbále. Co jste udělal s mými pokoji?**

Jen jsem trochu oživil tvou výzdobu. Jen malilinkato.

**Budu potřebovat napravit svůj zrak, jako se to stalo posledně, kdy jste si myslel, že se pokusíte stát pokojovým návrhářem?**

Severusi. Pokud mi chceš tvrdit, že fialové a žluté závěsy a přehozy přes postel ti chtěly vyškrábat oči, pak pevně věřím, že to byl z tvé strany pouze pokus o vtip! Jak mám asi vědět, kdy jsi smrtelně vážný?

**A pokud nejsem _smrtelně vážný_?**

Dobrý pokus. Slibuji, že jsem tentokrát nebyl tak radikální. Musíš mi později říct, co si o tom myslíš.

**Strašně mě láká jít a prohlédnout si tu pohromu už teď, ale mám strach, že bych vás mohl chtít zabít. A navíc je mi tu dobře.**

Ve sborovně? Dobře? Zázraky se stávají, Severusi!

**Vskutku.**

Kdy mohu zítra očekávat tvou přítomnost? Po večeři jako obvykle?

**Ano. Předpokládám správně, že budete chtít, abych se zúčastnil štědrovečerní večeře?**

Ale jistě! Vím, jak moc zbožňuješ krocana, Severusi. Jsem nadšený, že ti budu moci tento rok dát vánoční dárek. Myslím, že to bude skvělý přírůstek do tvé skříně!

**Merline. Řekl jsem vám, že nesnáším puntíky, že ano?**

To se mi asi vykouřilo z hlavy. Bude to tím vysokým věkem. To víš, můj chlapče, pomatená mysl.

**Všiml jsem si.**

Měl jsi se mnou nesouhlasit!

**Nemůže to být horší než váš loňský pokus…**

Severusi! Myslel jsem si, že spodky se zelenými hady budou docela zábavné!

**Jednoho by zajímalo, jak jste zařídil, abyste dostal přesně tu správnou velikost, Brumbále.**

Och, no, to se stalo jedné noci před čtyřmi lety po mnoha skleničkách Ohnivé whisky, jsem si jistý, že si to pamatuješ… Tvůj pohled je hrůzostrašný, už bych neměl pokračovat.

**Myslel jsem si, že jste moudřejší.**

Ačkoliv vzpomínám si, že jsi mi objasnil ty fámy ohledně zmijozelů a jejich… ach… hadů… tak je to správně. Dělám si legraci, Severusi!

**Vážně? Zdá se, že jsem hořce zklamán. Určitě je ale pravda, že nebelvíři užívají svou pomatenost, aby pokoušeli své štěstí.**

Promiň, cože?

**Než budete pokračovat s náznaky, řediteli, mám vám připomenout jistou vyrážku na jistém místě, pro kterou jistý ředitel potřebuje jistý lektvar, aby se zbavil toho, co mu způsobuje takové obtíže? Tento fakt – a vědomí, že to má vypít dnes večer – by se měl započítat do svých propočtů, jestli uvažuje ubírat se ještě dále touto cestou. Svůj jazyk si může pustit na špacír zase zítra.**

Přemýšlím, že bychom měli změnit téma, můj chlapče.

**Jsem za jedno.**

Jsi koneckonců zmijozel.

**Vskutku. To je jeden z mnoha mých talentů.**

Stejně jako mít stříbrný jazyk? Samozřejmě… měl bych…

**Lámu si hlavu nad tím, koho by v této docela zaplněné sborovně zajímalo, jaký má Albus Brumbál _malý_ problémek.**

Vzdávám se.

…**Co se té noci stalo?**

Nepamatuješ si to?

**Ne. Vzpomínám si jen na kocovinu.**

Pomatuji si, jak jsi usnul na mém gauči. Přikryl jsem tě přikrývkou a šel spát. Druhý den ráno, jsi byl velmi zábavný. Mělo tě to naučit hrát Brumbálovu hru s pitím alkoholu.

**Jste tak moudrý a mocný kouzelník, ale máte opravdu dětinský smysl pro humor.**

Jsi příliš laskavý, můj drahý. Skláním se před tvým komplimentem. Ale jakkoliv je tato konverzace vzrušující, musím jít. Za hodinu se mám sejít s ministrem. Uvidíme se u večeře, Severusi. A přeji ti veselé Vánoce!

**Veselé Vánoce i vám, řediteli.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 19: Vánoční svíčičky**

Severusi! Severusi! Veselé Vánoce!

**Vuám taky.**

To byla pravopisná chyba?

**Ne.**

Ale jo. Pokud ses ovšem nerozhodl vytvořit nový jazyk? To by se k tobě hodilo víc, můj chlapče.

**Nechte to být. Bolest hlavy.**

Tvůj rukopis je taktéž otřesný, Severusi. Z toho vyvozuji určitý závěr. Někdo otevřel Minervin dárek tento rok poněkud předčasně.

**Až do dna.**

Ach. Předpokládám, že se necítíš být tak úplně sám sebou, že? Přál bych si, abys už přestal s tím štědrovečerním opíjením až do bezvědomí, Severusi.

**Nemám náladu na přednášku. Každoroční.**

Žádný lektvar?

**Ne. Nevzal bych si jej jinak?**

To by bylo logické. Mohu přijít se svou báječnou vánoční náladou a dělat ti společnost?

**Ne. Smrdím jako vandrák. Měl bych se oholit. Jděte někam jinam a vezměte to své příšerné já s sebou.**

Možná se smiluji.

**Proč jsou mé pokoje červené a zelené? Mám něco s očima…**

To bylo mé vánoční překvapení, Severusi, pamatuješ na tu vnitřní výzdobu? No, nejsou ta světélka prostě nádherná? Mudlové tomu říkají vánoční svíčičky! Severusi? Jsi tu ještě? Měl bych se k tobě přemístit a zkontrolovat tě…


	20. Chapter 20

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 20: Obojky a šavle**

_Albusi? Veselé Vánoce._

Minervo! Veselé Vánoce!

_Nesnáším tyhle kousky pergamenu._

Já vím. To proto je používám jen se Severusem. Líbí se mi tajnůstkaření. Před týdnem jsme zkoušeli neviditelný inkoust. Bylo to dosti zábavné, dokud nezačal… No, nevadí. Och, když už mluvíme o Severusovi…

_Je to nutné?_

Co tě to, proboha, napadlo obdarovat ho lahví whisky? Říkal jsem ti už minulý rok, abys mu nedávala alkohol.

_Dávám alkohol všem, Albusi._

Ano, děkuji. Ten svůj si dozajista užiji, jako doušek o půlnoci, avšak někdo jiný prostě třeba neví, že si má dát jen doušek!

_Jejda._

Nemusíš znít tak moc soucitně, Minervo.

_Albusi, tohle se mu stává každý rok. Možná bys ty měl přestat být tak… soucitný._

Minnie. S tím chlapcem je zcela jasně něco v nepořádku. Proč by jinak vypil takové život ohrožující množství alkoholu na Štědrý den?

…_A zkoušel ses ho zeptat?_

Ano. Zmlknul. O ničem jiném nemlčí, jen o tomhle.

_Albusi, musíš si přestat dělat starosti. Možná si Severus prostě svoje opilecké Štědré večery užívá?_

Tohle je už desátý rok, co jsem ho našel v jeho komnatách ležícího v určitém druhu ožraleckého omámení. Vzal jsem ho do postele…

_Co že jsi?_

A uklidil pokoj a on si ještě stále našel chvilku, aby se mi pozvracel na moje nejlepší šaty.

_Albusi…_

Rozčiluje mě to.

_Pak mu to řekni. Ne mně. Jemu._

Ne. To je v pořádku. Je to jen jeden den v roce.

_Říkáš hop a ještě jsi nepřeskočil._

Víš, že mi řekl, že bych ti měl k Vánocům pořídit obojek?

_To ti řekl? Radím ti, nech ho být._

No, máš možná pravdu. Šel jsem dolů a dal jsem mu do pokojů nějaká vánoční světýlka. A možná i nějaké jmelí. A zpíval jsem. Nahlas.

_To byl opravdu báječný nápad._

Tvá slova vždy dávají takový smysl, moje drahá Minervo.

_Obojek! Dám mu obojek…_

To udělej.

ooOoo

**Řediteli.**

Severusi! Jak se cítíš?

**Moje hlava je jako střep. Domnívám se, že to vy jste mě uložil do postele?**

Ano! V půl jedenácté dopoledne.

**A také se domnívám, že to vy jste pustil gramofon tak nahlas?**

Vinen ve všech bodech obžaloby!

**A vánoční světýlka?**

Mám za to, že s nimi vypadá vše lépe, Severusi.

**A jmelí?**

Potřebuješ kapku štěstí, Severusi.

**Nechte mě na pokoji, vy zvrácený starče.**

Ach, Severusi. Šťastné a veselé také tobě. Přijdeš na večeři?

**Jen při myšlence na jídlo se mi obrací žaludek.**

Opět?

…**Pardon.**

Jednoho dne si o tom promluvíme. Ale ne dnes. Umyj se a přijď za mnou. Slibuji, že se pokusím být tišší než obvykle. Chtěl bych s tebou strávit Vánoce.

**Ano, řediteli.**

Och… ale… Severusi. Příště až ucítíš potřebu zvracet, mohl bys mě před tím varovat? Jen vteřinka postačí.

**Omluvil jsem se.**

Já vím, můj oblíbený zmijozeli. Tak přijď, toužím ti předat svůj dárek.

**Už se řítím.**

A Severusi?

**Ano?**

…Být tebou, raději se vyhnu Minervě…


	21. Chapter 21

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 21: Fráze**

**Řediteli. Odpoledne jsem mluvil s Quirrellem.**

Skončil jsi dost pozdě, Severusi.

**Stejně jako vy.**

Musel jsem vyřídit nějaké bradavické záležitosti. Jaká je tvoje omluva?

**Quirrell.**

Ach. Už chápu. Co jsi mu řekl?

**Nic důležitého…**

Nech mě přemýšlet. Vyhrožoval jsi mu?

**Ne… Ano.**

Tím jsi známý. Zeptal ses ho, kde leží jeho loajalita?

…**Možná.**

Och, samozřejmě to je tvůj slogan.

**Co je můj slogan?**

Říkáš mi to při mnoha příležitostech. Většinou, když jsem do něčeho strkal nos nebo jsi měl špatnou náladu.

**Co říkám?**

Jako kdybych říkal celé škola o tom, jak jsi ubohý, když máš kocovinu. Chudáčku Severusi, těžko jsi schopen se pohnout, protože tě tvoje hlava tolik bolí. Věci, které jsi mi řekl, protože se tvoje zábrany skoro vypařily.

**Vy mě nechcete mít za svého nepřítele, Brumbále.**

Ahá! Řekl jsi mu to?

**Ano.**

To je prostě tvoje běžná fráze.

**Cože? Neříkám to každému! A když už mluvíme o tématu frází, vaše je?**

Och, něco o vznešenosti Kouzelnického světa, kráse a zázraku Bradavic jakoužto daru pro vzdělanost. Něco, co možná zmiňuje mou odolnost a sílu a neomezenou moudrost…

…"**Dal byste si citronový drops?"**

Velmi vtipné, Severusi. Co říkal Quirrell?

**Neříkal nic. Koktal.**

…Vždycky koktá, Severusi. Nemyslím si, že by sis ho kvůli tomu měl dobírat.

**Dobírat si muže, které nosí v mysli Temného pána?**

Jsi si tím jistý?

**_Cítil_ jsem ho!**

No dobře. Vím, že ho můžeš cítit. Vím. Severusi, bez důkazu ho nemůžu…

**Co po mě vlastně chcete? Odhalit ho před celou školou? Školní rada bude mít velký den a škola bude uzavřena. A vy budete odvolán proto, že jste mu dovolil toulat se po chodbách.**

To tvrdíš ty, Severusi.

**Nemyslím si, že jste vůbec slyšel, co tvrdím, řediteli!**

Slyšel jsem to, beru to na zřetel a říkám ti ještě jednou, že v tuto chvíli nebudu dělat vůbec nic. Měj ho pod dohledem, ale už mu znovu otevřeně nevyhrožuj.

…**Ano, řediteli.**

Nebuď takový, bojím se o tebe. Jestli Voldemort zjistí, že tvoje náklonnost patří mně, zničí tě. Nedovolím, aby se to stalo.

**Nedovolím mu, aby se vrátil.**

Vím, že umíš být tvrdohlavý, když se rozhodneš, Severusi. Prosím, teď mě poslouchej. Nepodnikej nic bláznivého.

**No dobře. Děkuji ještě jednou za rukavice, řediteli, jsou krásné.**

Bylo mi potěšením, jak jsem řekl minulou noc, vím, že potřebuješ někdy ochraňovat, a také jsem viděl, že máš na rukách popáleniny.

**Uklidnilo mě, že nejsou pletené.**

Tvůj dárek byl také velmi výstižný. Zejména vezmeme-li v úvahu, že nesnášíš pletení, ale alespoň mě posloucháš a pořídil jsi mi něco, co jsem opravdu chtěl. Mohli bychom dnes něco podniknout? Můžu ti nabídnout odvetu v šachu s ohledem na to, že jsi včera prohrál…

**Nebyl jsem právě v nejlepší formě!**

Samozřejmě. Myslím, že to je omluva. Poražen ve dvaceti tazích, Severusi, možná to byla ta nejvelkolepější výhra.

**Vy mě nechcete mít za svého nepřítele, Brumbále.**

Ach, Severusi, můj drahý chlapče. Víš, že na tohle mám jen jednu odpověď?

**Vskutku?**

Dal by sis citrónový drops?


	22. Chapter 22

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 22: Neopětovaná láska**

Takže, Severusi, můj drahý chlapče! Užíváš si, že jsi ten nejméně oblíbený člen sboru, že?

**Děkuji, že mi to tak připomínáte. Cítím, že jsem v současné době možná ještě méně populární než Sybila.**

…Uvědomuješ si, že si lidi myslí, že to děláš proto, že se bojíš, že by Nebelvír porazil Zmijozel?

…**Ano.**

Kdyby kdokoliv z nich znal pravdu…

**Řediteli.**

Ale samozřejmě. Nechceš odhalit to nejlepší, co se v tobě skrývá. Je to hanba, Severusi, opravdová hanba.

**Jsem raději, když mě považují za krutého netopýra z podzemí, než muže, který trpí kvůli neopětované lásce.**

Nevím proč.

**Nevíte, jaké to je.**

Ach, ale Severusi, vím velmi dobře, jak to bolí, když jsi zamilovaný do někoho, kdo tvou náklonnost neopětuje.

…**Prosím?**

Avšak nezměnilo mě to v člověka, který si libuje pokřikování na děti.

**Která žena to byla?**

…A co tě vede k jistotě, že to byla žena?

**Cože?**

Máš v pořádku koště? Mám za to, že ses nepokusil ani vzlétnout od té doby, co jsme mluvili o tvém úmyslu.

**Viděl jste, jak se na mě Quirrell zlostně zadíval na učitelské schůzi, když jste oznámil tu novinku?**

Ne. Bál jsem se o Minervu a způsob, jakým na tebe zírala ona.

**Jsem zcela přesvědčen o svých letových dovednostech, řediteli. A jsem si jistý, že se včas projeví moje opravdové motivy.**

No dobře. Zapomněl jsem, že umíš létat i bez koštěte. Ledaže bys spadl a chtěl, abych tě chytil…, jako jsem to musel udělat posledně.

…**Ano, děkuji vám. Budete přítomen?**

Samozřejmě. Měl bych tě nechat jít, už bude skoro večeře.

**Řediteli. Kdo byl ten muž?**

Myslím, že si s tím tvůj jedinečný intelekt poradí sám, Severusi.

**Už chápu. Je mi to líto. Nebyl vás hoden.**

Jsi si docela jistý?

**Jistě.**

Děkuji ti, Severusi, drahý. Uvidíme se na večeři.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 23: Černý diamant**

Severusi!

…**Řediteli.**

Víš, co je dnes za den, můj chlapče?

**Naposledy, když jsem se díval, bylo dvacátého osmého prosince. Ale už je to šest hodin.**

To byla pouze řečnická otázka, můj drahý chlapče. Následuje další už ne řečnická otázka. Jsi vzrušený?

**Slovo vzrušený nemám ve své slovní zásobě, řediteli.**

Lháři.

**Všetečko.**

Touché. Ne, ne, můj názor je, že musíš být vzrušený! Jsi nervózní?

**Ne.**

Potí se ti dlaně?

**Řediteli.**

Kroutí se ti žaludek, protože ti v něm tančí velkolepý waltz tvorové podobní skřítkům?

**Přestaňte.**

Máš sevřený hrudník?

**Jsem nervózní a teď mě nechte být, než já…**

Ano?

**To je jedno.**

Za jak dlouho přijde soví pošta, Severusi?

**Za dvě hodiny, třicet dva minut a čtyřicet šest sekund…**

Přesně až do konce. Spal jsi vůbec?

**Tu a tam.**

Říkal jsem si, že jsi byl v těch posledních dnech docela zticha. Omlouvám se, samozřejmě jsem zapomněl.

**Nechápu, proč byste si měl vzpomenout.**

Ale i tak se cítím provinile kvůli tomu lehkému uklouznutí z počátku roku. Snažil jsem se, jak jsem mohl, abych svou chybu napravil.

**Máte na mysli, když jste mi zničil můj lektvar?**

Ano. Ujela mi ruka. Avšak opět ses projevil jako velmi nápaditý, můj absolutně nejoblíbenější zmijozeli, až jsi s tím lektvarem nakonec vstoupil do soutěže.

**Není to soutěž. Je to velice prestižní…**

Soutěž?

**Pokud vyhraji…**

Věčná sláva, Severusi?

**Další vzácný černý diamant, po kterém toužím už skoro… šestnáct let.**

A věčná sláva?

**Co?**

Věčná sláva? Tvé jméno v záři světel?

**Vánočních světel?**

Věděl jsem, že se ti líbily! A také jsem věděl, že je máš stále ještě v pokojích. To je mudlovská fráze, v záři světel – znamená to – uznání. Umíš si představit své studenty? Jejich učitel bude ten nejlepší a největší lektvarista, jakého svět viděl.

**A proto, i kdyby byl snad můj tekutý bezoár vybrán, nikde to nezmíním. Nikomu. A mimoto jsem se přihlásil pod falešným jménem.**

Proč?

**Protože netoužím po věčné slávě, či uznání, ani svém jménu v záři světel, řediteli.**

Černý diamant ti postačí, ano?

**Vskutku.**

Jakkoliv to bude, budu na tebe hrdý, můj drahý chlapče. Připomínáš mi černý diamant. Nabroušený, mnohotvárný a trochu tmavý, ale také čistý a nezměrně hodnotný.

**Víte, jaké má vlastnosti černý diamant, řediteli?**

Počkej chvilku? Nějak mi to… uniklo.

**Je to jed. Smrtelný jed. Tak smrtelný, že i to nejmenší množství může kohokoliv zabít během minuty. Bolestivě.**

Och. Pak možná nevím?

**Doufám, že možná budu moci s jedním pracovat.**

Jak dlouho ještě?

**Dvě hodiny, třicet jedna minut a pět sekund.**

Nechám tě čekat. Hodně štěstí, můj chlapče, ne, že bys ho snad potřeboval. Těším se, až mi u stolu sdělíš výsledek.

**Otevřu to v soukromí.**

Och. No dobře, pak se budu těšit, až to od tebe uslyším, jestli tě vybrali. Samozřejmě když budeš chtít.

ooOoo

**Řediteli?**

Zdravím, Severusi. Jsem právě docela zaneprázdněný. Jak ti mohu pomoci?

**Mluvil jste o věčné slávě?**

Och, samozřejmě, ano? Řekni mi, řekni!

**Je moje.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 24: Dort**

Severusi!

**Zdravím, řediteli.**

Musím ti říct něco důležitého.

**A co by to mělo být, mohu-li se zeptat?**

Je to opravdu ohromně důležité, tak moc, že bych ti to raději řekl osobně.

**Jsem si jist, že to lze stejně tak snadno udělat prostřednictvím tohoto media.**

Ale náladu nelze vtisknout na kus pergamenu pomocí brkem psaných znaků! Dokonce ani, když je to očarovaný pergamen!

**Hodláte mi to konečně říct?**

Říct co?

**Co je ta ohromně důležitá informace?**

Ne, Severusi, nepovím ti to.

…**Tak proč jste mě pak vyrušil?**

Chci ti to zazpívat!

**Ale ne.**

Vážně.

**Ne.**

Happy birthday to you!

**Přestaňte.**

Happy birthday to you!

**Řediteli.**

Happy birthday, drahý Severusi!

**Zabiju vás.**

Happy birthday to you!

…**Děkuji.**

Nebylo to tak hrozné, ne? Kolik, že ti to letos je?

**Třicet dva.**

Třicet dva. Ach, Severusi. Pamatuji si dobu, kdy ti bylo jedenáct. Čekal jsi na zařazování s kšticí černých vlasů. Ta ti ovšem zůstala.

**Ano. Mohu už jít?**

Jít? Ne. Nikdy. Máš nařízeno zůstat sedět u svého stolu a odpovídat mi na vzkazy do konce svého života.

**Děkuji vám.**

Och a Severusi! Dej si pozor na…

ooOoo

**Vy mě nechcete mít za svého nepřítele, Brumbále.**

Ten dort měl být překvapením! Neměl jsi do něj šlápnout a uklouznout po něm a praštit se o dveře.

**Domluvili jsme.**

Och, Severusi. Je mi to líto. Byl to takový úžasný dort, tvůj oblíbený. Musel jsem pro něj výhradně nechat poslat do pekárny v Příčné uličce, o které jsi mi vyprávěl před čtyřmi měsíci!

**Vy… Vy si to pamatujete?**

Samozřejmě, že si to pamatuji. Napsal jsem si to, přímo sem, do svého poznámkového bloku! Je tvoje hlava v pořádku, můj drahý?

**Zmínil jsem ten obchod jen tak na okraj!**

Ach, Severusi, můj starý příteli, pamatuji si všechno, to přece víš!

**Hlava je v pořádku teď, když už Poppy odešla a přestala dělat povyk.**

Měl bys být vděčnější, že tam Poppy už byla, když jsem se k tobě dostal. Mohl jsi mít otřes mozku! Mohl jsi zapomenout, kdo jsi!

**Kdo jste?**

To není vtipné, Severusi.

**Ne, vážně. Proč tohle všechno píšu?**

…Zahráváš si se mnou?

**A proč mám na boku hlavy tu poměrně velkou bouli?**

Jdu se na tebe podívat. Hned.

**To není nutné, řediteli. Jsem úplně v pořádku.**

**Řediteli?**

**Ale ne…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 25: Tři přání**

Severusi!

**Zdravím, řediteli.**

Jak je tvé hlavě? Obnovil se už její obvyklý tvar?

**Ano, děkuji vám, řediteli.**

Dobře, dobře! Doufám, že byly tvé narozeniny snesitelné.

**Ten dort, jakožto váš dárek, byl velmi milý, děkuji. Neměl jste to dělat.**

Ale ano. Chtěl jsem se tě na něco zeptat, když už tě tu mám.

**Nejsem tady.**

Ale ano, jsi. Je to dobrá otázka, tentokrát, myslím? Zajímalo by mě, kdybys měl tři přání, co by to bylo?

…**Kde jste zase vzal tohle téma?**

Z četby, zejména. Takže! Tři přání?

**Přál bych si mít víc přání.**

Ne, ne, to nemůžeš. Můžeš mít jen tři.

**Nelíbí se mi tento přací systém.**

Vyhov mi.

**Tři přání. První – nevím.**

Mohu ti pomoci? Víš, co bylo moje první přání? Více ponožek.

**Nebuďte směšný. Přál byste si, aby byl Harry Potter uchráněný před vším a přede všemi.**

No ne, kdyby byl ode všeho uchráněný, pak by nevyspěl. Možná bych ho rád ochránil před nebezpečími, jako je Voldemort.

**Já bych si přál, aby vůbec neexistoval.**

Kdo, Voldemort?

**Ne, Potter.**

Severusi!

…**To byl vtip. Temný pán. Přál bych si, aby nikdy neexistoval.**

Ach, ale, Severusi, pak by nikdy nic nebylo stejné, kdyby tu nebyl ani on. Zejména ty bys tu nebyl a svět by byl chudší.

…**Věříte, že je Temný pán světu prospěšný?**

Pomohl nám, abychom se naučili novým věcem. A ano také, jak být více ostražití. Takže ti říkám, že tohle přání nebylo dobré. Nějaké další?

**Vy víte, co bych si přál, ale pokud nemohu měnit minulost, pak není ani jedno z nich důležité!**

Také bych chtěl měnit minulost, ale jiným způsobem, než si myslíš.

**Přál bych si, aby moji přátelé zůstali v bezpečí.**

To je pěkné přání.

**Vskutku. Mohu už jít?**

Ještě máš dvě další přání!

**Zatraceně, Brumbále, pokouším se studovat! Přál bych si, abyste mi poslal ty přísady do lektvarů, které jste mi v říjnu slíbil, a abyste si pamatoval, že mám v horké čokoládě rád hořkou čokoládu a ne mléko. Tak.**

Přání přijata!

**Celkem vzato teď opravdu nepotřebuji horkou čokoládu, ale děkuji vám za ty přísady. Půjdu vařit.**

Počkej! Nechceš vědět, jaké bylo moje první přání?

**Ani ne.**

Zaobírá se někým, koho znáš…

**Potter mě nezajímá.**

Přál bych si, abys měl někoho, koho hledáš. Navždy.

…**Já…**

Mohl by sis možná kvůli mně promluvit s Quirrellem a pokusit se zjistit, proč se snaží dostat ke kameni? Děkuji ti, Severusi. Uvidíme se později.


	26. Chapter 26

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 26: Jen přes mou mrtvolu**

**Měl jsem minulou noc noční můru.**

Jaký druh noční můry? Byl jsem v ní já? Zpíval jsem? Varoval jsem tě, že ta zkušenost může být poněkud traumatizující pro ty, kteří nejsou zvyklí na podobné úžasné věci.

…**Jako posledně.**

Ach. Už chápu. Vskutku. To je velmi zajímavé.

**Co s tím hodláte _dělat_?**

Nevím.

**Vy _nevíte_?**

Ne.

**Už jsem vás varoval tolikrát, nebo snad ne? Musíte se Quirrella zbavit!**

Ano, ale Severusi, nemám žádné důkazy.

**Čím déle to budete odkládat, tím blíže se dostane. Je to jen otázka času, než se ten bláznivý poloobr prořekne a vyzradí informace o tříhlavém psovi…**

Severusi, jmenuje se Hagrid a dal bych přednost tomu, abys používal jeho jméno. Nemohu Quirrella zapudit, dokud nebudu mít důkazy o tom, že pracuje pro Voldemorta. Důkazy, které máme, jak jistě musíš vědět, jsou pouze nepřímé. Nebo mám snad školské radě a ministerstvu říct, že má můj mistr lektvarů noční můry?

…**Myslel jsem si, že mi věříte.**

Věřím ti, spoléhám na tebe, ale stále nemohu nic dělat.

**Co potřebujete, aby udělal? Úspěšně zabil Harryho Pottera?**

Severusi, prosím! Potřebuji, abys_ mi_ důvěřoval.

**Důvěřuji vám.**

Pak mi také věř, že vím, co dělám. Dokud jsem tady, Voldemort se neodváží na nikoho zaútočit, ani na mě, ani na Harryho a… ani na tebe.

**Ještě stále může… Co když on…**

Jen přes mou mrtvolu, Severusi.

**Cože?**

Jen přes mou mrtvolu.

…**Toho se právě bojím.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 27: Albusův ochránce?**

Tohle je pro tebe tak netypické, Severusi. Je mi samozřejmě ctí, že si mě považuješ tak vysoko, ale nemáš se čeho bát.

**Nebuďte domýšlivý, řediteli. Chce vás mít mrtvého ještě více, než chtěl kohokoliv ve svém životě. Vždy to byla jeho největší tužba – zabít vás.**

Nejsem domýšlivý, Severusi, jsem jen sebejistý.

**Nemůžete být sebejistý! Nemůžete znát jeho plány!**

Severusi. Tom mě nikdy nebyl schopen zabít.

**Jste slabý kvůli těm, kteří vám mohou ublížit. Prosím, buďte opatrnější. Neuvažoval jste o zvýšení bezpečnosti?**

Jsem slabý?

**Ano. Věříte příliš snadno.**

Ach, to je jen odraz, který předkládám lidem. Nejsem takový pošetilec, Severusi. Zapomínáš, že jsem nejsilnější nitrozpytec ze všech.

**Ne.**

Prosím?

**Nejste.**

Víš ještě o někom silnějším, než jsem já, Severusi?

…**On je…**

Lord Voldemort není silnější, než jsem já, Severusi. Byl bych raději, kdybys mě neurážel.

**Nevíte, čeho je schopný.**

Severusi. Budeš do mě muset vložit více důvěry. Musíš věřit, že se s ním mohu vypořádat. Proč mi nedůvěřuješ?

**Věřím vám.**

Pak k čemu jsou všechny tyto obavy? Tyhle starosti? Tyhle emoce? To_ já_ bych se měl bát o _tebe_. A ne naopak! Já jsem tvůj ochránce.

**To jen…**

Jen co?

**Možná… Možná, že také potřebujete někoho, kdo by vás chránil.**

Och. Severusi, můj chlapče, já nepotřebuji ochraňovat. Ale rozumím tomu a oceňuji tvoje pocity.

**Vskutku.**

Objal bych tě, kdybys tu byl.

**To byste neudělal.**

Myslím, že bys byl rád objat.

**Nechci se objímat.**

Měl bych se za tebou zastavit a sevřít tě v náručí.

**Nestarám se o nějaké objímání!**

Och, ale teď, Severusi, lžeš! Tak se stalo, že náhodou vím, že objímání je jedna z tvých oblíbených věcí. Víš, jak k tomu došlo, že to vím?

**Vy mi to objasníte, tím jsem si jist.**

No, náhodou vím, jakou vzpomínku si vybíráš, když kouzlíš Patrona.

**Jak to můžete…**

No. Mám své způsoby, ale mohu ti říct jedno. Byl jsem při tom, když se ta vzpomínka utvářela.

**Ano, no, ale to bylo mé jiné já.**

Severusi, stalo se to před třemi lety, tehdy jsi nebyl jiný.

**Dobrou noc, řediteli.**

Právě jsi prohrál naši rozepři!

**Dobrou noc!**

Dobrou noc, můj drahý chlapče. Dobře se vyspi! Budu dávat na Voldemorta pozor. Vplíží se ke mně ve spánku pomocí zakletého prstenu nebo něčeho podobného! Možná, že by se také mohl pokusit využít některého mého studenta, aby mě zabil?

**Na tom není…**

Nic k smíchu, já vím, já vím. Už tě nechám, abys mohl jít spát. A také ti slibuji, že se nikam nechystám, Severusi.


	28. Chapter 28

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 28: Den svatého Valentýna**

Severusi! Věděl jsi, že je dnes čtrnáctého února? Co ty na to, můj chlapče? Budeš můj Valentýn?

**Hodlám předstírat, že jsem to neslyšel.**

_Četl_. Ty jsi to _četl_. Je to pergamen.

**Řediteli. Dnes je čtrnáctý únor. Víte, co to znamená?**

Vyznáš už konečně Sibyle svou nehynoucí lásku?

…**Už jsem vám někdy řekl, jak moc vás nenávidím?**

Několikrát, Severusi, a vždy jsem to ignoroval, protože vím, že lžeš. Co tedy znamená čtrnáctý únor, Severusi? Objasni mi to.

**Jsme ve škole plné hormonálně řízené mládeže a dnes je den svatého Valentýna. Studenti budou mít zlomená srdce a budou se hašteřit a vzlykat na hodinách. Proč jste dosud tuhletu hrůznou událost nezakázal?**

Každý by se měl někdy zamilovat, Severusi. A co se týče těch zlomených srdcí, vždycky tu přece máte jeden či dva úspěšné příběhy! Což nám, zaměstnancům školy, pak přináší dostatek zábavy! Už jsi vsadil svůj galeon do letošní loterie, Severusi? Slyšel jsem, že nejvyšší kurz drží slečna Grangerová a Harry.

**Jste jen slepý. Tohle bude bezesporu jen sestersko-bratrský vztah. Žádná láska, ostatně ani chtíč. A také je jim teprve jedenáct. Jak nevhodné.**

Ty jsi opravdu neustálý skeptik, že, můj drahý chlapče? Mohl bych se také samozřejmě zeptat na tvůj _milostný život_, Severusi.

**To mohl.**

A odpověděl bys mi?

**Ne.**

Myslím, že jsi v srdci romantik, Severusi. Květiny a čokoláda a noci strávené ve vzájemném objetí, kdy jen tak posloucháte dech a tlukot srdce toho druhého, která pro vždy odbíjejí ve stejném rytmu.

**Je to tak?**

Naprosto. Přemýšlím o minulosti, kdy jsi byl ještě studentem. Ve tvém šestém ročníku jsem tě na Valentýna zahlédl s přáním.

**Vskutku.**

Od koho bylo?

**Jako kdybych vám to snad chtěl prozradit.**

Och, ale Severusi! Ohromoval jsi nás celý den, ty a tvá tajná obdivovatelka. Byla ze tvého ročníku?

…**A proč jste si tak jistý, že to byla ona?**

Prosím?

**Opustím vás, abyste o tom mohl přemýšlet, řediteli, zatímco půjdu navštívit zmijozelskou společenskou místnost. Musím jim připomenout, že zmijozelové nejsou jakýmkoliv způsobem romantičtí.**

Lucius Malfoy zcela zřejmě je.

**Ne tak úplně, řediteli, a prosím, nezmiňujte to před Luciusem, už je v této oblasti dosti sebevědomý.**

Pak kdo? Když to nebyl on a on na tebe svou pozorností nešetřil, pak kdo?

**Rád bych předstíral, že to byl váš zlatý chlapec.**

Ach ne, pamatuji si, že doručoval Valentýnku červenovlasé dívce.

**Vskutku.**

Řekni mi, kdo se podepsal pod to přání.

**Nebyla to pravá Valentýnka, byl to prostě vtip.**

Jsi si jistý?

**Ano.**

Tak proč ses usmíval?

**Protože v tom byl ten vtip. Udělat si z vás dobrý den, řediteli, užít si ty sladké věci, které se ten den v Bradavicích vyrojily.**

Šťastného Valentýna, Severusi. Nemusí to být jen o lásce, víš, může to být také o přátelství.

**Jestli mě obdarujete rudou růží, pak vás pověsím za vousy na lustr a vezmu vám hůlku.**

Uvádí mě to v pokušení už jen proto, abych viděl tvůj výraz.

**Hezký den.**

Myslím, že bych si mohl obléknout fialový hábit s červenou nebo možná červený s malými srdíčky… Jsi tu ještě, Severusi?

…**Ne.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Enchanted Parchment – Očarovaný pergamen**

Autorka:** The Half Mad Muggle (SS19)**;Překladatelka a Banner:** Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

Friendship/Humor

**Postavy:** Albus Brumbál, Severus Snape

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by SS19, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 29: Přitroublý stařík**

**Albusi.**

Zdravím tě, můj chlapče. Jak se ti daří v tuto krásnou neděli?

**Dobře, děkuji, ale chtěl jsem vám říct jedno – Quirrell.**

Och, už ne, Severusi. Prosím, rozumím ti, je to strašně nemoderní muž se zálibou v turbanech a posedlostí mocí, která jej vede dál, aby hledal Temného pána, a už nyní mu pomáhá dostat se do hradu.

…**Váš sarkasmus neumím ocenit.**

Přijmi mou omluvu, můj drahý chlapče, ale prostě nevím, co očekáváš, že v tomto případě ještě udělám!

…**Třeba, že ho zastavíte?**

Severusi, už máš konkrétní důkaz, že je… co jsi řekl, že je. Jak jistě víš, být obviněn z příslušnosti ke Smrtijedům je strašný zločin a to všechno může vyústit ve velmi vážný trest.

**On není Smrtijed.**

Promiň?

**Smrtijedi jsou mnohem významnější než nějaký parazit.**

Och, ale jdi, Severusi. Jistě necítíš _žárlivost_, že si Temný pán vybral Quirina a ne tebe?

**Proč by si vybíral někoho neznámého? Proč by nepřišel za někým, kdo je označen? Za někým, koho si vybral do užšího kruhu?**

…Jestli je to konec konců on.

**Nejsem žárlivý. Jen mě to zaujalo. Všechny tyhle metody komunikace, na které byl tak pyšný.**

Máš na mysli svou levou paži?

**Ano, zatraceně, mou levou paži. Proč nevyužil jednoho z nás?**

Možná si myslí, že jste všichni změnili strany? Možná věří, že nejste tak loajální, jak jste kdysi bývali? Možná je Tom prostě zranitelný jako každý další člověk?

**Pochybuji, že je zranitelný.**

Je velmi zranitelný, Severusi, zejména nyní. Nemá žádné fyzické tělo, žádnou pravou podobu, může jen okrádat ty, kteří jsou lehce ovlivnitelní.

**Vskutku.**

Co kdyby ti nabídl to samé, co předtím? Měl jsi v jeho kruhu velmi významnou pozici, pokud si pamatuji správně. Co kdyby ti nabídl moc za tvou vynalézavost a přístup k vědomostem, o kterých se ti ani nesnilo?

**Odmítl bych ho.**

Vážně? A co kdyby ti nabídl slávu a bohatství?

**I tak bych ho odmítl.**

To tě šlechtí, Severusi, a já jsem velmi potěšen, že slyším, že není žádné cesty, jak by tě svedl.

**No.**

No?

**Jedna cesta by tu byla.**

Prosím?

**Kdyby mi nabídl tuhle věc, pak by mě dostal. Opět by získal moji věrnost.**

…A co je to? Mít moc, která by navracela mrtvé k životu?

**Ne zcela…**

Citrónový drops?

**To jsem neměl přesně na mysli…**

Pak mi to řekni. Co by zajistilo věrnost Severuse Snapea?

…**Přístup do soukromé knihovny Albuse Brumbála, takže bych mohl studovat i texty, které žádný žijící čaroděj nikdy neviděl, a bylo by mi dovoleno je využívat v mých výzkumech.**

Vypadá to, že se ti toho štěstí dostane, můj chlapče.

**To jsou přesně moje domněnky. Mohu tedy dostat klíč?**

Hmm? Och, je to heslo. Nikdy se nezměnilo. Jsou to _šumivé bzučivky_.

**Samozřejmě, že jsou.**

Nemohu uvěřit, že bylo tak jednoduché si tě koupit, Severusi.

**Koupit si mě? Nešpiňte mou čest, _pane_. Žádné kupování se nekonalo. Zaručil jsem vám svou věrnost už dávno, jen jsem chtěl mít přístup do knihovny. Necháte se tak lehce vyprovokovat, řediteli.**

Nebo jsem možná věděl, že to byl celou tu dobu tvůj plán a souhlasil jsem s tím?

**Nebo jste možná jen přitroublý stařík?**

Anebo je možná… čas na večeři?

**Vaše komnaty nebo moje?**

Myslím, že moje. Tento přitroublý stařík tě chce znovu utlouct v partii šachů.

**Tak? Dejte mi deset minut.**

Těším se na to, můj chlapče.

ooOoo

_**PP:** Toto je prozatím poslední kapitola, protože autorka toho více nenapsala. Až by se k povídce vrátila, tak budu překládat dál._


End file.
